Kyle Broflovski
|image = Kyle-broflovski.png|Sekarang Kyle-no-hat-new-transparent.png|Tanpa Topi Prototype-kyle-broflovski.png|Prototipe 2a.jpg|SPS Humankite.transparent.png|Human Kite HighJewElfKing.transparent.png|HJEK |aliases = The Human Kite Kyle 2("The Entity") Brad ("Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy") Uncle Kyle ("Wieners Out") |gender = Laki-laki |hair = Merah |birthday = 26 MeiUlang tahun Kyle terlihat di monitor saat bermain Farmville di "You Have 0 Friends". |age = 10 |job = Pelajar |grade = Kelas 4 |religion = Agama Yahudi Sementara: Blaintologist, Katolik Roma, Ateis |voice = Matt Stone |appearance = The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Frosty "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" |relation1 = Ayah |relation2 = Ibu |relation3 = Saudara Angkat |relation4 = Nenek |relation5 = Paman |relation6 = Sepupu |relativename1 = Gerald Broflovski |relativename2 = Sheila Broflovski |relativename3 = Ike Broflovski |relativename4 = Cleo Broflovski |relativename5 = Murrey Broflovski |relativename6 = Kyle Schwartz }} Kyle Broflovski adalah salah satu karakter utama South Park, bersama dengan Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, dan Kenny McCormick. Berdasarkan rekan pencipta Matt Stone, Kyle adalah anggota satu-satunya keluarga Yahudi di South Park. Dia sering dicatat untuk ini, juga kecerdasannya. Latar Belakang Keyakinan Agama Kyle adalah agama Yahudi, tetapi detail ini tidak secara resmi terungkap sampai "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo", meskipun telah disebutkan secara singkat di film pendek The Spirit of Christmas kedua, dan dalam "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride". Itu juga disebutkan dalam "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig". Cartman secara teratur membuat pernyataan yang merendahkan tentang orang-orang Yahudi, sering secara langsung di hadapan Kyle secara khusus untuk memperburuknya. Kyle tampaknya memiliki perasaan campur aduk terhadap Yudaisme, dan ada bukti yang bertentangan mengenai religius keluarganya - misalnya, ketika mereka berpakaian sama dengan banyak orang Yahudi yang religius (Gerald, misalnya, selalu mengenakan yarmulke), mereka tampaknya tidak menyimpan Sabat atau mengikuti kehidupan seksual yang sangat ketat (Sheila Stone, ibu dari Matt Stone, adalah dirinya seorang Yahudi Sefardim). Ketidakpedulian Kyle terhadap agama mungkin merupakan bagian dari usahanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan teman-temannya, yang kebanyakan adalah Katolik Roma. Kyle lebih sering membela diri daripada bangga dengan imannya, dan meskipun ia secara teratur menghadiri fungsi-fungsi seperti "Pramuka Yahudi", ia sering memiliki pemahaman yang buruk tentang sejarah, tradisi, dan ritual-ritual agamanya. Dia sangat naif, meskipun dia terlihat tahu lebih banyak di musim kemudian. Ini bisa jadi kesalahan orang tuanya, yang, dalam upaya salah kaprah untuk melindungi putra mereka, pada umumnya tidak membicarakan dengannya poin-poin penting dari agama mereka. Sebagai contoh: *Dalam episode "Starvin' Marvin," Kyle terlihat sedang makan daging di King Jimmy All You Can Eat Buffet. Entah dia tidak tahu bahwa ham itu tidak halal, atau dia tidak mematuhi hukum diet Yahudi. Perlu juga dicatat bahwa orang tua Kyle hadir. *Ketika dia mendengar bahwa saudara angkatnya Ike akan memiliki sebuah bris, dia berada di bawah kesalahpahaman bahwa itu melibatkan memotong seluruh penis daripada hanya kulup. Ini terlepas dari fakta bahwa Kyle menyunat dirinya sendiri - meskipun dia terlalu muda untuk mengingat ini dan tidak menyadari bahwa dia disunat. *Setelah melihat The Passion of the Christ Mel Gibson, ia mengakui kepada Cartman bahwa Cartman benar tentang orang Yahudi selama ini dan berdiri di sinagoge untuk menuntut agar orang-orang Yahudi meminta maaf atas kematian Kristus. Ironisnya, ia secara pribadi membunuh Yesus di "Fantastic Easter Special", meskipun tindakan itu bukan karena kejahatan tetapi permintaan Yesus sendiri (sehingga ia dapat membangkitkan dirinya sendiri dan menyelamatkan Stan dan "Hare Club for Men" dari direbus hidup-hidup seperti kelinci). Kyle pada mulanya enggan untuk menyetujui permintaan Yesus dan, prihatin mengenai implikasi orang Yahudi yang membunuh Kristus, hanya pada akhirnya disepakati asalkan Eric Cartman tidak akan pernah tahu tentang hal itu, ini juga menggemakan klaim yang tidak terbukti dan sangat kontroversial bahwa Yudas mengkhianati Kristus. atas permintaan, bukan karena alasan jahat. *Ketika dia mengetahui kondisi Katolik untuk masuk ke Surga, dia meninggalkan keyakinannya atas dasar bahwa jika orang Yahudi benar tentang masalah ini, tidak akan ada bedanya jika dia seorang Katolik, tetapi jika umat Katolik benar, dia akan pergi ke neraka karena tidak menerima Kristus. *Dalam episode awal, "Chickenpox", ketika ayahnya memberi tahu dia tentang bagaimana masyarakat bekerja, dia memikirkan "ide yang lebih baik", yang melibatkan pengiriman semua orang miskin ke perkemahan konsentrasi sehingga hanya orang kaya yang akan hidup. Gerald dengan cepat menyadari bahwa dia tidak toleran terhadap orang-orang yang kurang beruntung daripada dirinya sendiri dan segera menghentikannya. Ini menunjukkan bahwa, paling tidak pada awal pertunjukan, Kyle tidak memiliki pemahaman yang jelas tentang Holokaus atau bentuk lain genosida. *Meskipun orang Yahudi, Kyle tampaknya sangat bersemangat tentang acara Baconalia yang terjadi di Denny's setempat. Cartman menggunakan "Bacon filled Pancakes" sebagai daya tarik untuk mendapatkan Kyle terlibat dalam Crack Baby Basketball League. Meskipun Kyle tidak terlihat makan bacon, antusiasmenanya dipertanyakan jika dia membuat Kosher sebagai bagian dari keyakinan Yahudinya. *Dalam Cartmanland, ''Kyle secara singkat mencela imannya setelah mendapatkan haemorrhoid sementara Cartman mewarisi satu juta dolar dan membeli sebuah taman hiburan. Imannya dipulihkan, ketika Cartman kehilangan kendali atas taman bermain dan mendapat masalah dengan Internal Revenue Service. Bakat Menurut Mr. Garrison, Kyle adalah siswa "pintar" dan "A+". Juga Kyle, bersama dengan anak laki-laki lainnya, digambarkan memiliki banyak bakat yang bermanfaat dan sepele. Namun, pada saat yang sangat langka, seperti kebanyakan anak-anak, ia juga digambarkan sebagai orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Pengetahuan Tentang Alam Semesta Dalam episode "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", Kyle mulai mempertanyakan kenyataan setelah ia menemukan Tooth Fairy tidak nyata. Dia membaca apa yang tampaknya setiap buku tentang psikologi, realitas, dan sains yang pernah ditulis. Ini juga menyebabkan dia mempertanyakan apakah dia benar-benar ada atau tidak. Di akhir episode, Kyle tampaknya memudar dari eksistensi sebelum pergi ke keadaan seperti Tuhan untuk sementara waktu; mendistorsi kenyataan dan membuat hibrida tupai-ayam raksasa muncul. Pada akhirnya, dia kembali normal, mengabaikan pengalaman itu. Selanjutnya, menjelang akhir episode "Cartman's Incredible Gift", Kyle berteriak pada Cartman dan detektif "psikis" lainnya, menyebabkan lampu padam dan rak-rak di belakang tempat tidur rumah sakitnya bergetar dan isinya jatuh. Bermain Permainan Video Kyle sering terlihat bermain permainan video dengan Stan, Kenny dan Cartman, dan memiliki Xbox. Dalam episode "Guitar Queer-O", anak-anak memuji keterampilan Kyle dan Stan pada Guitar Hero 123, dan kemudian di episode mereka lulus tanda titik juta bersama-sama dalam mode co-op - suatu prestasi yang dianggap mustahil. Dalam episode "Whale Whores", Kyle ditampilkan bermain gitar atau bass di Rock Band untuk lagu Poker Face. Olahraga Kyle telah memainkan sejumlah olahraga termasuk Bola Basket, Sepak Bola Amerika, Bisbol, Sepak Bola, Hoki, dan Dodgeball. Dia sangat berbakat secara atletis. Kyle dikenal sebagai pemain basket terbaik di South Park Elementary, salah satu dari dua olahraga di mana Stan bukan yang terbaik (yang lainnya Dodgeball, di mana Pip dianggap yang terbaik). Namun di episode "Mr Garrison's Fancy New Vagina", dia pergi ke uji coba permainan semua negara dan ditolak bukan karena keahliannya, tetapi karena fakta bahwa dia pendek dan Yahudi (bukan tinggi dan hitam). Anehnya, Kyle tidak ada di tim basket di episode "Elementary School Musical", meskipun ini mungkin untuk menghindari Kyle yang aktif dalam mode. Kyle telah menyatakan bahwa dia ingin bermain di Denver Nuggets suatu hari nanti. Namun, di tim sepak bola, ia sangat berbakat. Dia membuat gol, yang mengatakan keahliannya. Dia bermain sebagai Penjaga dalam Basket, Penerima Lebar dalam Sepak Bola, dan Pangkalan Kedua dalam Bisbol. Musik Dalam episode "Hooked on Monkey Phonics" Kyle memainkan gitar untuk serenade Rebecca, yang merespon dengan melemparkan uang kepadanya. Dia juga tampil dengan grup musik pria Fingerbang di episode "Something You Can Do with Your Finger". Dan menemani Stan dalam upaya mereka mencapai satu juta poin dalam mode co-op di Guitar Hero, di episode "Guitar Queer-O". Dan terlihat menyanyikan lagu di episode "Elementary School Musical". Dia juga bermain bass di grup musik anak laki-laki, Moop. Dia tampaknya tidak memiliki banyak irama dalam hal menari namun, seperti dalam episode "Rainforest Shmainforest"; dia terus mengacak-acak setiap kali grup melakukan (meskipun di 'Elementary School Musical' ini bertentangan dengan fakta bahwa anak laki-laki utama melakukan rutinitas tarian yang panjang dan rumit dengan sempurna). Kyle juga berteriak setelah Robert Smith dalam episode "Mecha-Streisand" bahwa "Disintegration adalah album terbaik yang pernah ada!" Keahlian Komputer Kyle terbukti memiliki keterampilan komputer yang relatif kuat, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "The Snuke" di mana ia menggunakan berbagai sumber daya publik untuk menggagalkan ancaman teroris dari gaya militan Soviet. Dalam film ini dia memulai penelitian tentang klitoris dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan pornografi yang menampilkan Liane Cartman. Ketika ditangkap oleh pemerintah Jepang untuk ekoterorisme di episode "Whale Whores" Stan mendapatkan bantuan Kyle (yang tetap di South Park) untuk memanipulasi gambar yang menunjukkan lumba-lumba dan paus di Enola Gay untuk sapi dan ayam. Kyle juga terbukti aktif di situs media sosial seperti Facebook dan menggunakan perangkat elektronik populer seperti iPad Apple di episode "HUMANCENTiPAD". Selama peristiwa episode "Bass to Mouth", ia memecahkan misteri siapa di balik skandal situs Eavesdropper dengan melacak alamat IP di sekolah. Dia dianggap memiliki keterampilan teknologi terbaik dari seluruh kelasnya. Penulisan & Puisi Kyle kadang-kadang mengutarakan apa yang dia katakan dengan cara yang agak puitis ketika dia berbicara secara filosofis, mempertanyakan realitas, dan mengapa semuanya seperti apa adanya. Dalam episode "Roger Ebert Should Lay off the Fatty Foods" Mr. Garrison mulai menjelaskan haiku (suatu bentuk puisi) ke kelas, tetapi berhenti karena melihat Cartman tidak ada di kelas. Kyle tak lama setelah datang dengan tiga haiku di tempat yang semuanya digunakan untuk menghina Cartman. Juga, dalam episode "The Wacky Molestation Adventure" Kyle diberitahu bahwa Cartman memiliki tiga tiket tambahan pada baris ke-28 di konser Raging Pussies, tetapi ibu Kyle mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak dapat pergi untuk melihatnya kecuali dia melakukan semua tugasnya dan membawa demokrasi ke Kuba (dengan asumsi itu menjadi tugas yang mustahil). Hal ini mendorong Kyle untuk menulis surat kepada Fidel Castro, yang benar-benar yakin untuk membawa demokrasi ke Kuba setelah membaca sajak, lirik dan kata-kata yang tidak bersalah, dan persuasif Kyle. Kyle juga tampaknya mengambil peran utama dalam menulis buku ''The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs bersama anak-anak lain dalam episode "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs". Bahasa Dalam episode "Cartman Silly Hate Crime 2000," Kyle tampaknya berbicara pig-Latin dengan sangat baik, bahkan kehilangan Stan dalam percakapan. Dia juga bisa berbicara dan mengerti Marklar dengan baik. Alter-Ego Pahlawan Super :Lihat: Human Kite Kesehatan Kyle menjadi lebih sering sakit daripada anak-anak lain, meskipun Kenny sekarat berulang kali. Dia mengalami wasir infeksi yang menyakitkan ketika Cartman mewarisi $1 juta dari neneknya dan menggunakannya untuk membeli taman hiburan sendiri di "Cartmanland". Dia juga mengalami gagal ginjal dan membutuhkan transplantasi ginjal di "Cherokee Hair Tampons." Dalam episode "Guitar Queer-O", penyakit rupanya mencegah Kyle dari berlatih Guitar Hero seperti halnya Stan. Sebaliknya, dalam "Chickenpox," dia adalah satu-satunya orang di kelasnya yang tidak mudah menangkap penyakit, bahkan setelah bermain permainan di mana Kenny meludah ke mulutnya dan dia harus menelannya sambil berkata, "Ooky Mouth". Dia akhirnya menangkapnya setelah kontak yang lama dengan Stan dan Cartman, dan kontrak kasus yang lebih parah daripada anak-anak lain. Kyle dan Cartman berbagi golongan darah AB negatif, seperti yang terungkap dalam episode "Cherokee Hair Tampons". Itu juga terungkap dalam "Cherokee Hair Tampons" bahwa Kyle adalah diabetes, yang mungkin menjadi akar dari banyak masalah kesehatannya. Dia juga terbukti tidak memiliki kesehatan mulut yang bagus setelah mendapatkan dua tambalan gigi di "You Have 0 Friends". Daftar Masalah Kesehatan * Cacar Air (mungkin Sinanaga) dalam "Chickenpox" (semi serius, pingsan dan pingsan ke belakang, tapi dia stabil di rumah sakit.) * Gagal Ginjal dalam "Cherokee Hair Tampons" (fatal kecuali dia menerima ginjal yang cocok dengan golongan darah AB; Stan menipu Cartman agar menyumbangkan ginjal) * Diabetes Jenis I, disebutkan dalam "Cherokee Hair Tampons." * Ambeien dalam "Cartmanland" (menjadi terinfeksi serius, menjadi fatal karena Kyle menyerah pada kehidupan setelah krisis agama. Kondisi ini menyebabkan gagal jantung. Stan mendorong Kyle ke taman hiburan; dia mendapatkan kembali harapan ketika dia menyaksikan amukan Cartman). * Sindrom Lorong Karpal dalam "Make Love, Not Warcraft". * Meninggal karena AIDS dalam "Woodland Critter Christmas" (Dalam cerita Cartman) dan benar-benar terinfeksi dalam "Tonsil Trouble". Dia sembuh dari AIDS meskipun dengan suntikan uang tunai. * Sakit dengan flu biasa selama peristiwa "The Snuke", tetapi tumbuh lebih baik di akhir episode. Meskipun tidak berhubungan langsung dengan kesehatannya, kejadian berikut membahayakan hidupnya: * Hampir mati dalam Badai Smug di "Smug Alert!". Namun, dia diselamatkan oleh Cartman. * Meninggal dalam "Imaginationland, Episode II" dari serangan ManBearPig. Namun, dia dihidupkan kembali oleh Cartman. * Meninggal dalam "Imaginationland, Episode III" dari rudal yang ditembakkan oleh Al Gore (dibayangkan kembali oleh Butters). * Menghancurkan kepalanya dalam "Cartman's Incredible Gift". Momen Dihukum Seperti anak-anak yang lain, Kyle jarang sekali dihukum. Dia menyesali sebagian besar hal-hal yang menjadi alasannya. Kyle telah beralasan pada kesempatan-kesempatan berikut: *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' - Kyle dihukum dua minggu dengan anak-anak lelaki lain karena akan melihat Terrance dan Phillip Movie dinilai R, yang menyebabkan kematian Kenny. *"Fun with Veal" - Kyle, bersama dengan anak-anak lelaki lain, dihukum karena menjaga anak sapi tidak disembelih dan dijual sebagai daging sapi muda. *"Butt Out" - Kyle dihukum selama tiga minggu karena merokok di luar sekolah dengan anak-anak lain dan karena tidak sengaja menyalakan api di sekolah. *"Major Boobage" - Kyle dihukum oleh orang tuanya di episode ini karena mereka menangkapnya menyembunyikan seekor kucing dan berpikir bahwa dia sedang mengunyah ketika sebenarnya, Kyle menjauhkan kucing itu dari Kenny. Namun, landasannya dengan cepat terangkat setelah ayahnya, Gerald, yang kemudian menjadi kesal dan terjebak dalam skandal besar. Catatan Kriminal Kyle telah melakukan berbagai kejahatan selama seri. * Pelecehan Anak: Telah menendang saudaranya, Ike, sekitar seperti sepakbola berkali-kali, meskipun Ike entah bagaimana menghindari rasa sakit di masing-masing contoh ini. * Kelalaian: Dalam "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", ia meninggalkan Ike di belakang di halte bus, sehingga penculikannya oleh Visitor. Kyle menghabiskan sisa episode mencoba membuatnya kembali. Dalam "Ike's Wee Wee", ia menempatkan Ike di kereta barang menuju Lincoln, Nebraska, dalam upaya untuk menghentikan orang tuanya dari menyunat Ike. Setibanya di sana, Ike digunakan sebagai meja berdiri di sebuah bar di sana. * Pemenjaraan Palsu: Dalam "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", mengikuti saran Wendy, dia mengikat Cartman ke pohon, menggunakan dia sebagai umpan untuk membuat Visitor kembali ke Bumi dan memberikan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Ike. Dalam "Spontaneous Combustion", dia dan Stan, sebagai bagian dari gairah bermain di gereja yang terakhir, mengikat Cartman ke salib dan menempatkannya di atas bukit di dekatnya. Alih-alih membebaskannya, mereka meninggalkannya di sana, mengira dia akan mati dan bangkit kembali, membantu menyelesaikan ketidakmampuan ayahnya entah bagaimana. * Mengisi Laporan Kepolisian Palsu: Dalam "The Wacky Molestation Adventure", dia berbohong pada polisi tentang orang tuanya yang menyiksanya. * Percobaan Pembunuhan: Dalam "Death". dia mencoba untuk membantu Stan membunuh kakeknya atas permintaan yang terakhir, karena dia telah kehilangan keinginannya untuk hidup. Mereka tidak berhasil dalam melakukannya. * Merokok di Bawah Umur: Dalam "Butt Out", dia, Stan, Cartman, dan Kenny merokok karena mereka tidak ingin menjadi seperti orang yang memberi tahu mereka betapa buruknya merokok. * Menguping: Bersama dengan Stan, diam-diam merekam Cartman bermain dengan boneka di "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut". Terlepas dari jaminan konselor Mr. Mackey bahwa ini legal, ia dianggap menguping di bawah hukum, karena melibatkan diam-diam merekam percakapan seseorang tanpa persetujuan mereka, dan dengan demikian merupakan kejahatan. * Penggunaan Kembang Api Ilegal: Pada akhir "Summer Sucks", dia dan Stan menggunakan dua roket botol Tijuana yang diselundupkan ke AS oleh Jimbo dan Ned untuk menghancurkan kembang api ular raksasa yang mengancam seluruh Amerika Serikat. Penggunaan kembang api semacam ini adalah ilegal di negara bagian Colorado. * Masuk Tanpa Izin: Dalam "Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls", ia masuk ke selokan untuk mengunjungi Mr. Hankey. Dalam "Cartmanland", ia mencoba masuk ke taman bermain Cartman, tetapi muncul wasirnya mencoba masuk dan kemudian dirawat di rumah sakit. * Serangan: Marah karena membuang uang Cartman di festival Hari Sapi di "Cow Days", dia menyerangnya. Dia juga menyerang Cartman di banyak episode lainnya. * Penipuan Akademik: Dalam "Gnomes", Kyle dan kelompok studinya (teman-temannya dan Tweek) menggunakan esai yang ditulis ayah Tweek untuk mereka. Ini adalah penipuan akademik, karena mereka mengklaim mereka menciptakan karya akademis yang tidak mereka tulis. * Perampokan: Dalam "Prehistoric Ice Man", ia menerobos masuk ke laboratorium Dr. Mephesto dan membebaskan Larry. * Serangan / Perkelahian: '''Dalam "Prehistoric Ice Man", ia terlibat dalam perselisihan dengan Stan atas nama Larry (ia memanggilnya "Steve", Stan menyebutnya "Gorak") yang akhirnya memuncak dalam perkelahian di stasiun kereta. * '''Persekongkolan untuk Melakukan Makar: Dalam "Chinpokomon", dia terjebak dalam mode Chinpokomon. Akibatnya, ia dicuci otak oleh Jepang untuk meluncurkan serangan terhadap Pearl Harbor, tetapi dihentikan dari hal itu oleh orang tuanya menggunakan psikologi terbalik dan kata-kata bijak dari kata-kata kontradiktif. * Penggunaan Senjata Pemusnah Massal / Pembunuhan Biasa: Dalam "World Wide Recorder Concert", dalam upaya untuk menampilkan anak-anak New York di konser perekam Yoko Ono, ia dan dan teman-temannya mengubah lembaran lagu mereka agar berisi catatan coklat, jadi ketika anak-anak New York memainkan musik mereka, mereka akan kehilangan kontrol usus, mengotori celana mereka dan mempermalukan mereka. Namun, penyelenggara menemukan lembaran yang dihidupkan kembali, percaya bahwa itu adalah untuk seluruh pertunjukan, sehingga lembaran musik palsu didistribusikan kepada setiap anak di konser. Sebagai hasilnya, catatan coklat - yang didukung oleh paru-paru lebih dari empat juta anak kelas tiga Amerika - terdengar di seluruh dunia, dengan konsekuensi yang berbahaya dan, setidaknya dalam satu kasus, korban jiwa. Anak Laki-laki melakukan, bagaimanapun, berhasil mengesankan anak-anak New York. * Aktivitas Kriminal Terorganisasi: Dalam "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", menjadi terlibat dalam perdagangan gigi. * Mencoba Memfasilitasi Pelarian Penjara / Menyelundupkan Selundupan ke dalam Fasilitas Pemasyarakatan: Dalam "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", dia mencoba memberi Cartman kue dengan file ke penjara untuk membantunya keluar. Karena peraturan penjara melarang narapidana membawa makanan ke sel mereka, bagaimanapun, ia gagal melakukan hal ini. Namun dia melakukannya, berikan rokok Cartman. * Penyalahgunaan Narkoba: Dalam "Timmy 2000", dia dan semua South Park mendapatkan tinggi pada Ritalin. Dalam "Butt Out", dia dan anak laki-laki mulai merokok. Dalam "Quest for Ratings", ia dan anggota tim Sexy Action School News mendapatkan sirup obat batuk dalam upaya menemukan ide untuk pertunjukan berikutnya. Dalam "Smug Alert!", dia membawa LSD untuk mengatasi kecapekan barunya yang baru ditemukannya dari memiliki hibrida dan tinggal di San Francisco. * Penuduhan / Berbohong kepada Penegak Hukum: Dalam "The Wacky Molestation Adventure", ia mengaku dilecehkan agar orangtuanya dikirim ke penjara. Orang tuanya segera ditangkap dan, tanpa persidangan yang jelas, dikirim langsung ke penjara. * Kerusuhan Sipil / Kerusuhan: Peserta dalam perang kelamin South Park Elementary gender war dalam "Proper Condom Use". * Pemenjaraan Palsu / Masuk Tanpa Izin: Dalam "The Entity", dia menipu sepupunya Kyle Schwartz ke sebuah pesawat barang yang menuju ke Antartika. * Iklan Palsu: Dalam "Jared Has Aides", dia, bersama dengan Stan dan Cartman, mencoba untuk membuat kampanye iklan untuk City Wok dalam gaya kampanye Jared Subway, mengklaim bahwa Butters kehilangan berat badan dengan makan makanan di sana, padahal kenyataannya mereka hanya melakukan operasi sedot lemak padanya (lihat di bawah). * Melakukan Operasi Tanpa Lisensi: Dalam "Jared Has Aides", dia, bersama dengan Stan dan Cartman, melakukan operasi sedot lemak pada Butters, sebagai bagian dari promosi penipuan untuk City Wok (lihat di atas) * Terorisme / Perampokan / Pencurian: Dalam "Fun with Veal", dia, Stan, Cartman, dan Butters, muak setelah menemukan daging sapi berasal dari bayi sapi, menyelamatkan beberapa dari mereka dan membawa mereka ke rumah Stan, membarikade diri di kamar Stan dan menolak untuk pergi. Setelah kebuntuan panjang dengan pihak berwenang, mereka akhirnya ditangkap dan ditangkap, tetapi berhasil memaksa FDA untuk mengubah nama daging sapi menjadi "daging sapi bayi disiksa", menyebabkan permintaan daging sapi untuk jatuh dan menyelamatkan anak sapi dari nasib mereka. * Pembakaran: Dalam "Butt Out", dia dan anak-anak lainnya secara tidak sengaja membakar sekolah ke tanah. Juga menyebabkan kebakaran di prasekolah yang menyebabkan luka bakar yang mengancam jiwa serius bagi Miss Claridge. * Perampokan / Pencurian: Dalam "The Simpsons Already Did It", dia, Stan, Cartman dan Tweek, berpikir mereka secara tidak sengaja membunuh Ms. Choksondik dengan memasukkan udang air garam ke dalam kopinya (berita yang melaporkan air mani, yang mereka salah dengar sebagai "Sea-Men", ditemukan di perutnya), berusaha menutupi jejak mereka dengan masuk ke kamar mayat dan mencuri sampel air mani yang diambil darinya. * Melanggar dan Masuk: Dalam "Free Hat", dia, Stan, Cartman, dan Tweek masuk ke Skywalker Ranch dalam upaya untuk mencuri cetakan asli Raiders of the Lost Ark, untuk mencegahnya dari remaster. Namun, mereka terjebak dalam prosesnya. * Vandalisme: Dalam "Toilet Paper", dia dan anak-anak toilet-kertas rumah guru seni mereka. Meskipun sifatnya relatif ringan dari kejahatan ini, Kyle merasa sangat bersalah dan bahkan menderita mimpi buruk tentang teror (yang tidak ada) yang ia bantu berikan kepada guru dan keluarganya. * Percobaan Pembunuhan: Dalam "South Park is Gay!", setelah ditindas karena tidak mengikuti mode metroseksual, dia memutuskan, bersama dengan Mr. Garrison dan Mr. Slave, untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Kota New York dan membunuh hosti Queer Eye for the Straight Guy untuk mempopulerkan mode. Rencana mereka digagalkan ketika Tuan Slave melukai dirinya sendiri dengan mencoba menerobos jendela kaca. Meskipun demikian, tuan rumah tidak mengajukan tuntutan terhadap mereka, jadi polisi tidak mengadili ketiganya. * Mengunduh Musik Secara Ilegal: Dalam "Christian Rock Hard", dia, Stan dan Kenny, mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk band mereka Moop, mengunduh berbagai lagu dari internet secara ilegal. Mereka dengan cepat ditangkap oleh FBI dan dipaksa untuk menyaksikan musisi mewah yang sangat-sedikit-reduksi harus bertahan karena efek pembajakan musik yang tidak dapat diabaikan pada pendapatan mereka, setelah itu mereka segera dibebaskan. * Membahayakan / Kelalaian Medis: Dalam "Good Times with Weapons", dia dan anak-anak lelaki lainnya menolak membawa seorang yang terluka ke rumah sakit, karena khawatir orang tua mereka akan mengetahui apa yang mereka rasakan padanya. Sebaliknya, mereka menyamar sebagai anjing dan mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit hewan. Pelayan melarikan diri, ditemukan oleh tempat perlindungan, dan hampir runtuh. Penampilan thumb|190px|Kyle tanpa topinya di episode "[[Elementary School Musical"]] Kyle memakai ushanka limau kehijauan, jaket oranye terang, celana hijau tua, dan sarung hijau limau. Kyle memiliki berat 38 kg. sebagaimana tercantum dalam episode "HUMANCENTiPAD". Di bawah topinya, ia memiliki rambut merah, mirip dengan rambut ibunya. Ini pertama kali ditampilkan di episode "How to Eat with Your Butt;" dia terlihat tanpa topi di episode "Lil' Crime Stoppers", "South Park is Gay!", "Quest for Ratings", "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina", "The Losing Edge", "Elementary School Musical", "W.T.F.", "It's a Jersey Thing", dan busur Coon and Friends (sebagai alter-ego penggantinya, Human Kite). Rambutnya mengangguk ke gaya rambut Matt Stone (penciptanya), serta karakternya dalam "Cannibal! The Musical", yang juga mengenakan ushanka. Dalam episode "Good Times with Weapons", ia digambarkan sebagai seorang ninja dengan mata cokelat. Dalam beberapa episode, ia muncul dalam pakaian yang berbeda selain miliknya, seperti di episode "Margaritaville", ketika Randy menyarankan agar penduduk kota memakai seprai dan bukan pakaian biasa (dan menunggang llama, di antara hal-hal lain) untuk meredakan kemarahan ekonomi, Kyle mengenakan sprei merah dalam bentuk jubah. Juga, pada beberapa kesempatan, ia telah mengubah gaya Jewfro-nya, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "South Park is Gay!" (ketika dia secara singkat mengikuti mode metroseksual), "Quest for Ratings" (dalam kata kerja pembaca berita yang berlebihan), "Elementary School Musical" (dalam gaya Corbin Bleu), dan dalam episode "It's a Jersey Thing" (ketika dia 'mengubah' ke dalam Jerseyite) Dalam episode "Free Willzyx", foto-gambar realistiknya diambil oleh polisi (bersama dengan anak laki-laki lain), ibunya Sheila berkomentar bahwa itu "semacam gambar yang buruk". thumb|left|Kyle dalam pendek Natal asli Dalam episode "The List," Kyle terpilih sebagai anak laki-laki paling jelek di kelas dari 16 siswa yang menghadiri kelas. Ini mengguncang kepercayaan diri Kyle; dia membungkuk ke tingkat anak-anak yang tidak serasi di sekolah (yang begitu jelek bahwa dia masih menonjol), yang terus-menerus berbicara tentang membakar sekolah. Akhirnya, Stan dan Wendy memberi tahu Kyle bahwa daftar itu adalah hasil kompromi yang korup sesaat sebelum Kyle membuat sekolah terbakar, dan membebaskan Kyle dari statusnya sebagai bocah paling jelek. Dalam video pendek orisinal spesial Natal, penampilan Kyle sangat berbeda: Alih-alih jaket oranye, dia mengenakan jaket hijau, dan bukannya ushanka, dia mengenakan topi bisbol kuning dan tampak sangat mirip dengan Stan. Kepribadian thumb|Kyle di Facebook Awalnya, kepribadian Kyle sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya Stan - dia memiliki moral yang kuat dan umumnya adalah "anak baik" dari grup, sering menjadi orang yang menyampaikan pidato "Saya belajar sesuatu hari ini" di akhir episode. Setelah rencana yang ditinggalkan untuk membunuh Kyle di Season Lima (kehormatan itu, bisa diduga, untuk Kenny), kepribadiannya berubah - terutama, emosinya memendek jauh. Seperti ibunya, Kyle melakukan pidato untuk mengatakan apa yang menurutnya benar, Kyle memiliki keyakinan yang sangat kuat, dan ketika dipaksa untuk mempertanyakannya, dia menjadi sangat marah dan memiliki sedikit temperamen pendek (terutama ketika datang ke Cartman. Ini telah menyebabkan banyak perkelahian antara dua anak laki-laki). Untuk sebagian besar, Kyle mendasarkan keputusannya pada emosi dan keyakinannya; oleh karena itu, dia dengan mudah dibujuk untuk berkelahi atau dimanipulasi oleh perasaannya, sebuah contoh dari keberadaan ini ketika Cartman menyanyikan sebuah lagu tentang ibunya sebagai seorang "jalang" dan membuat semua orang bergabung, yang membuat kesal Kyle. Akibatnya, ini terjadi setidaknya dua kali (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo"). Cartman lebih dari senang untuk mengolok-olok Kyle dengan cara lain juga, yang telah membuatnya sering mendapat masalah. Namun, Kyle telah dikenal untuk meninggalkan keyakinannya jika ada banyak uang di dalamnya untuk dirinya dan membenarkan diri sendiri meskipun mengetahui betapa salahnya dia- dia hanya berubah pikiran ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia berubah menjadi Cartman ("Crack Baby Athletic Association" dan "Raising the Bar"). Dari semua karakter utama, Kyle tampaknya memiliki kedudukan moral terbesar, sering menolak untuk pergi bersama dengan tindakan yang ia temukan salah atau jahat, meskipun ia dengan mudah didesak untuk melewatinya oleh teman-temannya. Kyle tampaknya memiliki naluri persaudaraan yang kuat. Meskipun ketidaksenangan awalnya setelah mengetahui bahwa Ike adalah saudara angkatnya dalam "Ike's Wee Wee", ia mengingat ikatannya dengan Ike sebelumnya dan melindungi dia ketika salah memahami bahwa Ike berada dalam bahaya. Kyle telah, dalam berbagai episode, mengabdikan semua fokus untuk menyelamatkan kesejahteraan umum Ike atau Ike. ("It's Christmas in Canada", "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", "Canada on Strike", "Fatbeard", dan "Dead Celebrities") Dalam "The Jeffersons", ia awalnya adalah orang pertama yang menunjukkan kepedulian terhadap putra tetangganya yang baru dengan segera memperbaiki lutut yang dikupas Blanket ketika dia tidak diketahui oleh ayahnya "Mr.Jefferson". Sepanjang episode, Kyle dengan senang hati mencari Blanket: merawat lukanya, membawanya ke rumah Stan setelah menunjukkan kemarahan bahwa Blanket ditemukan sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya, menempatkannya di tempat tidur, berusaha menyembunyikannya dari ayahnya yang lalai, dan membelanya. dengan menyampaikan bahwa Mr.Jefferson harus lebih bertanggung jawab atas kesejahteraan Blanket dan harus bertindak lebih sebagai figur ayah. Meskipun temperamennya pendek, Kyle memiliki imajinasi yang luas dan mudah menjadi yang paling welas asih dari anak laki-laki, terbukti dari bagaimana dia tidak menemukan gosip invasif dari Eavesdropper untuk menghibur tidak seperti mayoritas anak-anak lain di kelasnya. Dia menunjukkan empati yang tulus dengan alasan bahwa orang lain tidak akan menemukan situs itu lucu jika menulis tentang mereka ("Bass to Mouth"). Padahal, Kyle juga bisa berarti dan terkadang neurotik. Dia juga dikenal sebagai yang paling masuk akal dan cerdas dari keempatnya dan meskipun dia terkadang menempatkan emosinya sendiri sebelum masuk akal, dia biasanya berhasil menemukan solusi logis untuk masalah - solusi yang sering diabaikan demi sesuatu yang konyol ("Kemampuan psikis" Cartman, misalnya - meskipun Kyle berhasil menawarkan solusinya melalui "kemampuan psikis" miliknya yang sama-sama curang ("Cartman's Incredible Gift")). Ini adalah hal lain yang mengganggu Kyle. Setelah PC Principal mendengar bahwa Kyle tidak memiliki pendapat yang bercahaya tentang Caitlyn Jenner, dia dilecehkan sampai dia dipaksa berkompromi. Hal ini pada akhirnya kehilangan banyak rasa hormat, seperti yang terlihat oleh tatapan kematian yang dia terima setiap kali dia mencoba untuk membuat salah satu pidatonya. Sebagaimana dicatat oleh Butters dalam "Going Native", Kyle percaya bahwa dia mengetahui segalanya, atau setidaknya percaya bahwa semuanya memiliki penjelasan logis, dan dengan cepat mengabaikan fenomena gaib. Dia agak kecewa ketika dia salah dalam "A History Channel Thanksgiving", dan sering kali dia akan merajuk ke dalam suasana hati yang kecewa ketika sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Keluarga Sheila Broflovski Gerald Broflovski Ike Broflovski Kyle Schwartz Hubungan Stan Marsh Eric Cartman Kenny McCormick Butters Stotch Bebe Stevens Heidi Turner Nyonya Ellen Rebecca Cotswolds Nichole Daniels Leslie Meyers Kyle menunjukkan minat pada Leslie sambil melindungi dirinya dalam "PC Principal Final Justice", sebelum Leslie diungkapkan menjadi robot dan dibunuh oleh PC Principal. Ketidakhadiran * Musim 3 ** "Cat Orgy" * Musim 4 ** "Pip" * Musim 5 ** "Cripple Fight" * Musim 10 ** "A Million Little Fibers" * Musim 11 ** "More Crap" * Musim 13 ** "Pinewood Derby" * Musim 15 ** "Broadway Bro Down" * Musim 18 ** "Handicar" Permainan Video Trivia Referensi de:Kyle Broflovski en:Kyle Broflovski es:Kyle Broflovski fr:Kyle Broflovski hu:Kyle Broflovski it:Kyle Broflovski nl:Kyle Broflovski pl:Kyle Broflovski pt-br:Kyle Broflovski ru:Кайл Брофловски sv:Kyle Broflovski tr:Kyle Broflovski zh:凯尔·布罗夫洛夫斯基 Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Anak sekolah Kategori:Karakter beragama Yahudi Kategori:Karakter utama Kategori:Keluarga Broflovski / Schwartz Kategori:Karakter yang diisi suaranya oleh Matt Stone Kategori:Karakter laki-laki Kategori:Getting Gay With Kids Kategori:Murid Kelas 4 Kategori:Karakter yang Dapat Dimainkan South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Kategori:Murid Laki-laki Kelas 4 Kategori:Karakter dengan penyimpangan Kategori:Berambut merah Kategori:Saudara kandung Kategori:Karakter yang Dihidupkan Kembali Kategori:Penduduk kota